catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art/Approved 3
Silverpaw (A) - Approved Hmm she looks a lot like Rainpaw. Could they be related? Comments?--Nightshine{ 23:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful, Night! Darken the earpink a touch. 01:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened ear pink--Nightshine{ 23:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments?--Nightshine{ 00:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the ear pink and she'll be good to go :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed ear pink--Nightshine{ 04:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, just noticed one more thing. Add a stripe or two to the haunch on this <----- side [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I added another stripe to that haunch--Nightshine{ 05:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Awsome :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Brackenheart (W) - Approved hurhur and here's brackenheart o3o...deputy of nightclan...eh...comments? criticizm? :Dpebble2pineow 15:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) This is lovely! :D Make the ear-pink a bit smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is a black pixel on the outside of the eye that shouldn't be there.--Nightshine{ 23:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 00:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) There is some missing line art on the eye--Nightshine{ 00:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 00:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The line art near the ear is a little messed up, the line art is blurred near the tail and I changed the eyes to what you might want them to look like.--Nightshine{ 02:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) can i withdraw thispebble2pineow 04:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? I can take over if you'd like--Nightshine{ 04:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed a few things--Nightshine{ 03:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Awsome :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ferret-tail (Q) Approved I wasn't sure about her eye color, but amber seemed appropriate. (Echo, correct me if I'm wrong) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Darken the haunch, back and face shading some more--Nightshine{ 23:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! I darkened the face, haunch, and back shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Brown eye color is correct! Brookpaw 00:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Sagetail (Q) - Approved My first queen! comments?--Nightshine{ 06:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! Add a small highlight to the belly [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded added highlight to belly. I also changed the ear pink position--Nightshine{ 05:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments?--NightshineR 02:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Blur shading/highlights some more. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how is it now?--NightshineR 18:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'd said CBA now...Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) lol, Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hazelnose (W) - Approved Omg.....why doesn't GIMP blur...curse it's owner......anyways I tried a new shading affect. I smudged everything, to see if it looks better. But, that's your opinon. Construments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the whole thing. I forgot to post on her article that she is dark gray. Sorry! Darken the highlight, ear pink and shading. Also lengthen the pupils. Make her nose gray.--Nightshine{ 21:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Her article says she has hazel eyes, this has orange. Hazel is like a golden green [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Color in the nose, make the fur lighter around her nose, and her eyes are still orange. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The nose is colored in, Nightshine said to make it gray so I did. Reploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The eyes still aren't excatly the right color. Here, this cat has hazel eyes - http://www.pictures-of-cats.org/images/nebelung-cat.jpg [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Use this colour. Darken the whole thing some more and define the ear pink--Nightshine{ 02:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink smaller, darken the haunch highlight and darken the nose colour--Nightshine{ 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights a lot and darken the shading--Nightshine{ 01:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 11:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's an idea, get rid of the highlights. It might look better. Right now they look way too bright--Nightshine{ 03:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 02:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Ice gave me permission to take all of hers. Thanks!--NightshineR 19:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Lovely :) Perhaps define the lighter fur around her muzzle; it looks too much like an ordinary highlight [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I forgot about that part! Fixed it. :] --NightshineR 01:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--NightshineR 02:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Honeyfur (Q) Approved I hope this looks okay xD Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Make sure the white doesn't go past the muzzle, that would be the face. --NightshineR 03:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Is this better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 00:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--NightshineR 01:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Emberblaze (W) Approved I like this :D Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Loks great!! Darken the nose colour--NightshineR 03:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Darkened nose [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 00:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--NightshineR 01:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Blanks - Approved I'm on a roll today!--NightshineR 06:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The longhaired ones look slightly crazy. I'll add a diagram in a second. Good though! Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) These are stunning! I acually the longhaired ones are fine. Just add some more long-hair to their bellys, and a few tufts of fur on their legs [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded added more fluff to the long haired ones--NightshineR 01:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? Ice fall 01:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--NightshineR 16:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Heatherfall(W) - Approved Comments?--Nightshine{ 23:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Cam't see anything wrong with it...Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Make the patches along the side a bit bigger. But this is gorgeous! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made back patches bigger--NightshineR 02:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Awsome :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Raincloud (W) - Approved Comments?--NightshineR 04:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blur the tail-tip bit and the ear pink. Like it. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred tail tip and ear pink--NightshineR 18:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Brighten the white on the tail tip [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded brightened white tail tip--NightshineR 00:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Whitepoppy (Q) - Approved Comments?--NightshineR 03:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) She's so good; but Whitepoppy is acually short-haired :/ I was hoping to get my warrior version up before you finished her, so you wouldn't have to redo her. I'm sorry Night! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed to short hair--NightshineR 05:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and approve this, as it hasn't been commented on in more than a week [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Dawnbreeze (W) - Approvedl She's my third torite, and I'm proud of her. :D How is she? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Icestorm, you should be proud of her! :D Darken the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add another ginger patch to the arms and darken the ear pink more--Nightshine{ 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw me a diagram where I should put the ginger patch? I don't really know where the shoulder is. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ginger patches on the yellow and a black patch on the gray--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Blur those new patches a bit more--Nightshine{ 00:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the black patch into the ginger--Nightshine{ 01:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC)] What do you mean? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The patch of black near the foot isn't blurred into the ginger bit. That makes it look strange--Nightshine{ 04:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 02:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened shading and blurred a few patches--NightshineR 19:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ginger patches on her front legs, and she'll be good to go :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ginger patches--NightshineR 01:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Leaf-frost (MC) - Approved I like this one--NightshineR 04:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Blur the shading some more. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed shading--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blur the whole white part on her chest and underbelly, add shading to the herbs, and she'll be good to go :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred light markings and added herb shading--NightshineR 03:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Tawnypaw(A) - Approved Comments?--NightshineR 04:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blue the highlights some more. And make the ear pink more defined. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed ear pink and highlights--NightshineR 19:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blur the black marking on the tail [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred black marking--NightshineR 05:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC)